


One Step Forward, Slipping Two Steps Back

by Write_your_letters_in_the_sand



Series: Modern Shared Apartment Au [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angst, Arguing, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand/pseuds/Write_your_letters_in_the_sand
Summary: Brian and John have been arguing over their different music styles for too long, but they suddenly realize there is more to this endless debacle than their songs.This is a part of a Modern Queen AU I have been working on with a friend for months. Essentially, the band is just starting to gain fame but are still quite poor, they live in an apartment together, Freddie and Roger share a room and Brian and John share a room. At this point, Rog and Fred already have an established relationship.





	One Step Forward, Slipping Two Steps Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Likely more from the AU to come, although nothing super coherent, more just like, stand-alone plotlines that can be posted on their own. I hope this one-shot makes sense, please let me know if you have any questions.

Another day came and went in the recording studio as they worked on their next album, although ‘work’ is quite an overstatement. Brian and John were at each other's throats as they tried to record one of Deaky’s new songs. Ever since the concept was brought up, Brian had been trying to convince everyone the song needed a guitar solo in it, to which John refused every time; original rebuttals were calm and rational, carefully explaining why exactly it wouldn’t work with the vibe of the song, but as time went on and Brian kept on insisting it was necessary, responses were short and filled with frustration, often straying away from the topic to avoid a longer debate. Through all of that, Deaky thought he made it beyond clear that Brian was wrong.  


Alas, being the stubborn person he is, Brian took it upon himself to write a riff anyways, and announce this new information just as they were about to record. This lead to a fight that lasted the entirety of the recording session, Roger and Freddie eventually got bored of watching this endless debate and spent the rest of the time snogging on the small couch in the back of the studio, which suited them just fine.  


As their wasted time in the studio came to a close, Rog and Fred had absolutely no interest in dealing with their still very angry guitarist and bass player who would likely continue the fight in their much too small apartment, so spontaneously, they informed the others they were going out for the night, leaving Brian and John to drive home together to hopefully mend their ways.

That was not the case. 

The ride was dead silent besides the blatant disco music emitting from the speakers of Deaky’s car. Every time a new song would begin playing Brian would huff and roll his eyes - but besides that - neither spoke a word, the two of them clearly taking a break to form stronger arguments based on their case.  


John was just thankful that in only hours from now he was going off to visit his parents for a week, he desperately needed a break from the music and more specifically, Brian.  


Even through all of the work-related debates, Brian still finds a way to tug on Deaky’s heartstrings, and the worst part about it is that he isn’t even trying to. Even the smallest of gestures wouldn't go unnoticed in Johns’ eyes, he still doesn't understand how one man he has known for years can suddenly affect him this way. This constant mix of anger and arousal for one person would be overwhelming to anyone, especially if you live and work with the subject of interest. John is ready to have a break from Brian, he needed to clear his head from work and roommate related troubles in order to return to his usual, level-headed self. 

It wasn't until Brian pulled out his keys to unlock their flat that something was spoken. 

"I'm suggesting you really think about my inputs while on vacation," Brian didn’t even look up as he spoke calmly, as if he was the only rational one in the situation.  


John groaned. He couldn't help but immediately get defensive, "For the last time Brian, there will NEVER be a guitar solo in that song. It's my fucking song and I get the final decision.”  


John’s heated response welcomed Brian to react with just as much anger, "This isn't a goddamn dictatorship John. We are a band. There are four of us. Which means we all have to work together." 

John walked into their apartment, not daring to look at Brian in the eyes, "You seem to be the only one keen on adding that solo." 

Brian furrowed his brows, knowing he lost that one. To be fair, Roger and Freddie couldn't care less about what happens to the song now, the two of them are just sick of hearing about it.

"I'm only trying to make the song stronger," he huffed, shutting the door more aggressively than necessary before following Deaky into their room.  


He wasn't done with this yet, and he didn't want John to leave without him knowing Brian's opinion. To be candid, Brian would just rather is Deaky didn't leave at all. He was dreading the week ahead, even arguing with John was better than being alone. Even though Fred and Rog try their best, it can't be helped for someone to feel like a third wheel around them. Not to mention Brian likes to have Deaky around for many reasons besides that; of course, sometimes that is a hard concept to grasp based on his actions. Although Brian tries stops himself from getting petty in arguments, they still quarrel often. 

He can’t lie in saying that Deaky’s penetrating stare when things get real heated makes his heart skip a beat, and he would never admit to taking things a little too far just to experience it again.

Deaky grabbed his already packed suitcase and turned to look at Brian, rage only growing deeper, "You don't think my song is strong enough?"  


"I'm saying it could be better."  


John paused, as if considering Brian's comment, but soon returned to his annoyed glare, "Whether it's strong or not, a guitar solo won't help it."  
"Have you ever considered that people actually like songs with guitar in them?" Brian leaned against their doorway and watched John walk around their room grabbing his various 

chargers and electronics necessary for his time away and shoving them in a small leather backpack.  


"Have you ever considered that people don't like guitar drowning out everything else in a song?" Deaky stopped again to look at Brian briefly before walking past him with his bags in hand.  


Brian didn't move as he watched John go towards the kitchen, setting his bags beside the island. He reached over to the small fruit bowl set up in the middle of the table to pick out an apple that he was well aware Brian purchased for himself. Brian’s deadpan stare was the exact reaction John was looking for as he took a bite, knowing that organic ‘gourmet’ piece of fruit costs more than any apple should. The two of them glared at each other for a while as Deaky aggressively ate the apple, both of them beyond frustrated and tired of fighting, but neither wanting to give in.  


Brian was the first to open his mouth again, "You know, if you just listened to my riff with a clear mind maybe-"  


"I did Brian. I'm not arguing for the sake of arguing, I genuinely don't want your stupid fucking riff on my bloody song," it wasn't long before John finished his apple and tossed the core in the bin. Brian watched as he licked his lips and proceeded to wipe the corners of his mouth with his index finger.  


"If you just listened to me you would-"  


"I do nothing but listen!" John half-shouted, exasperated by this never-ending debate, "This has happened time and time again Bri, and every debate we have, I just let you win. But not this time. I'm sick of you getting whatever you want because you think you know better."  


Brian finally moved from his spot as he slowly begins to approach Deaky, rolling his eyes, "You're exaggerating Deaks, I'm well aware I'm not right all the time. Like that time with Rog-"  


"I'm not talking about Rog. This is between us," Deeky's tone shifted to deadly as he spat out each word. That intense glare returned as Brian swallowed his words, his face getting hot. He stood in place as Deaky went off. 

"Every. Single. Fucking. Time. I suggest a song, riff, lyric change, ANYTHING, and you immediately shut it down or change it to the point I don't even recognize what it is anymore. And I just let you!" John, blind with rage, began storming towards Brian as he continued. 

"God, you just make me so fucking angry..." John continued moving closer to Brian. He didn’t know how to feel about this situation, of all the times he had seen John angry or upset, this look of pure vexation on his face has never been seen before. Brian didn’t even realize he was taking steps back until he nearly tripped over his own feet.

"... so frustrated,"

Both their faces were red for completely different reasons. Brian's heart was racing. He knew John wouldn’t do anything to him, no matter how enraged he is, but as he felt his hand press up against the wall, he couldn’t help but hold his breath as John only got closer.

"... so stupid," 

Brian could see tears forming in the corner of John’s eyes due to their now very close proximity of each other. Although beyond close enough to do so, Deaky hadn't laid a finger on Brian, but his hot breath hitting his neck was enough to make Brian lose his composure. He tried his best to tower over, but when John gets in this mood, he could make anyone feel three feet shorter. 

"... so... " John swallowed heavily, Brian watched his throat move during the process, his face was so hot, and only getting redder as their heat radiated off each other. Brian's breath turned shaky as John's face moved even closer to his. 

"So goddamn desperate." 

Brian nearly choked on his own spit as John suddenly gripped his collar and forcefully pulled him towards his face. Brian stopped thinking when hot lips pressed against his. Still tightly gripping the collar of Brian’s shirt, the kiss deepened as much as John could make it while Brian was still processing the situation. Deaky’s tongue shoved its way into Brian's mouth, one hand now grasping a handful of curls as he pulled Brian closer. Shock eventually melted into pleasure as a soft moan escaped his lips while John was using his tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. He tilted his head and pressed himself into the kiss, one hand managing to find it's way around John's back while the other clung to the back of his head. The faint taste of apple lingered between them, heavy pants soon forming as the kiss only became more intense as time progressed.  


It was messy, teeth clashed, tongues were bitten, somebody drew blood which soon replaced the sweet apple flavour, but neither seemed to mind. Nothing besides pleasure and arousal was on their minds, It was pure lust at its finest.  


Brian was tugging at John's lip as Deaky broke the kiss.

"John..." his voice was heavy and filled with breathless gasps. 

"Don't talk." Was all he said as he started a trail of kisses along Brian's jawline. His eyes fluttered as soft pants continued to escape his open mouth, slowly turning into a broken moan when he felt John bite at his neck. Hands clinging desperately at the back of Deaky’s shirt, the feeling of John's hot mouth biting and sucking at the skin against his neck, Brian’s mind was so filled with sexual desire he couldn’t even be embarrassed at the series of noises spilling out of him. Throughout all of this, John's quick hands hastily began unbuttoning Brian's already half-open shirt, his hands soon all over his bare chest. After the fourth incredibly dark hickey was left on Brian's neck, John's lips found their way back to Brian's. Deaky pressed his hips against Brian's, to which Brian involuntarily pulled away from the kiss as his head tilted back in pleasure, a long gasp and fingernails digging into Johns back soon followed. John pressed him against the wall, his hands quickly travelling down to Brian's belt. Their lips met again, wet, open-mouthed kisses were given as Brian's hazy mind finally caught up with what was going on. 

He never realized how bad he wanted this. 

Mouths still pressed together, his hands blindly searched for John's pants as he eventually found a button. Unlike Johns fluid, assertive movements, Brians were clumsy and desperate, it took him far longer than he would like to admit to figure out how to unbutton his pants without looking. The moment he attempted to unzip Deaky’s fly, he felt John tense up. 

Deaky backed away, stumbling over his own feet and falling over while doing so. Wild eyes met with Brian's still lustful gaze (he tried his best to snap back to reality, he really did) but soon darted around the room, as if he had just realized what had happened between them. 

"Deaks?" Brian tried to sound concerned, but the tightness in his pants and the fog around his head made his voice turn into more of a whine. 

John ignored him as he still tried to catch his breath while standing back up. Zipping up his fly, he found his abandoned bags and quickly got ahold of them, making his way towards the exit. 

"I'm- I'm so sorry Bri," he stopped and turned around to face Brian, but was incapable of making eye contact. Brian stood still, words refusing to form in his mind as he watched John continue to rush towards the door.

As he tugged on his jacket, Deaky finally returned Brian's concerned gaze with tear pricked eyes, "I'm begging you, don't tell anyone about this. You can have your fucking guitar solo I don't care. This never happened." 

The door shut too soon for Brian to reply. At this moment, his guitar solo was the last thing on his mind.


End file.
